The Need Now
by sakurablossomhime
Summary: What happens when two people allow themselves to allow another to love them the way that should have been loved all along? Speaks of Vincent Valentine's past and Tifa Lockhart's current parallel love similarities.


Wanton moans and barely heard sighs, harsh gasps and punctuated cries reverberate throughout the forest that surrounded the Temple of the Ancients from every angle. It seems somehow just as alive and caught up in the moment as they are, leaves twirling in the wind and performing a dance of sorts to their clandestine affairs.

He continues to move within her in deep, languid strokes, eyes trained on her every detail.

From her now rose tipped nose and cheeks, the flush quickly spreading like a wildfire along her porcelain skin, to her quickly heaving continuance from their activities as he's taken her against the mossy, leafy bed of nature, Leviathan's outpouring in the form of a hidden waterfall, and now here in this small alcove found where he'd been able to spread her out like a grand feast amongst his crimson cowl upon now where she laid nude and writhing under his treatment of her body.

Her eyes shined like Garnet to his Rubies. This close up to her, he could see the small freckles that she had here and there. Her hair was like liquid black silk and just as pleasant to smell. Actually, she smelled wonderful as a whole, he'd idly thought as he'd flipped her to her side and began a new rhythm within her causing her to internally tense around him, draw in on herself as he found that she tends to do when she was really feeling him striking inside.

He saw when she began to perspire along her body and more of her natural heavenly scent permeated the area drawing a full body tremor from him.

It wasn't long before she found her end in bliss.

He was not quite done with her. Once more he flipped her onto her stomach with her bottom into the air. Positioning himself again, he once again drowned in her depths.

A plea on the tail of a cry tore from her throat at how deep and how much of him was inside at this time. Her body already trembled from her previous orgasm, this was just making it all the more intense.

He had been able to get the whole of him inside her and it was marvelous.

She thought about how right he felt in her, to be with her in general. As he set a brutal pace, her mind though scattered in pleasure. It flitted in thought about his beautiful chiseled, almost androgynous face with vermilion red eyes framed in dark lashes, his dark flowing hair that stuck to its own rules and still was sexy, and long, lithe, deadly but strong body that he had chosen to keep hidden by a manifestation of Chaos.

Yes, the cowl was very much alive and it was part of Chaos, his higher sentient demon that resided in his mind and body.

On a particularly accurate thrust she lost her train of thought and laid her head along her crossed arms with her eyes closed as her hands unconsciously scraped at the cowl below her.

These "scratches" were relayed via the cowl through a beyond pleased Chaos who then manifest its feelings in Vincent causing him to clutch at her hips a bit harder than intended and throw his head back and actually cry out at the added stimuli.

Tifa shared in his cry at the added speed due to his own heightening arousal.

She put two and two together and gently rubbed the cowl.

Again Vincent barely bit off a loud, erotic filled moan as he sped up again to the treatment.

Yes, she knew of the four demons that dwelled in him months ago. Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, and herself were the only one that entertained a semblance of decorum around him, that didn't have judgement for the man and his predicament.

Even Cloud felt he had something to say even though she knew Cloud wasn't the other man that had came to Nibelheim that day so many years ago with the Nightmare…

Tifa knew she would have been holding out for a childhood dream forever, one that had been twisted by so many things, so many dark things yet to be seen. Then there was also the girl Aerith… She was indifferent to everyone though polite, as if she was on a mission.

He seemed drawn to her too, again drawing those parallel to the other man she'd met before… there was no reason to wait when there was someone for her right in front of her.

Vincent kept up his speed and draped over her back, huffing and groaning more due to the feel of it all than a stamina issue. His clawed hand found purchase right outside of the cowl should he rip at the ground in his coming. He didn't want to hurt the demon by scoring on the cowl in his euphoria, hurt himself.

Tifa was keening again and a ragged cry was emitted from her mouth. There was such a raw need now. She knew things would never be the same and she didn't want them to be. She wanted to only care for Cloud as a friend and that be it, not the will you/won't you girlfriend.

Vincent…was older, from a different time. For it to have gotten to this point, she wasn't aware she'd had to surpass and surprise him with things that have never been done for him before. He had truly loved that scientists, Lucrecia, though it proved to be flicker of a match, not the flame he felt with Tifa. He needed someone for the outcome of his one-sided love as well, ancient as it may be.

Vincent was becoming jerky in his movements and he heard and felt Tifa coming and she drugged him over the precipice of full body elation, him coming with a sob bordering on a moan.

He had the right mind to collapse beside her on the cowl, their combined warmth and recent activity thumbing through him two fold, from his body synapses and from Chaos's connection with the cowl.

Vincent Valentine had been a some what of a loner in youth but he had had the TURKS and they had been close as killers could be. He hadn't experienced the fair sex until he met Lucrecia truly and that's why…he thought he loved her. Now, after all these years…it was an obsession, nothing more.

It had cost him dearly in the end. His life as he knew it forever changed. A man of his 60's…looking 27 forever. Above all else, he had internalized her rejection and not really tried when he found out that she was with child after their one and only tryst. . .

Thirty years later, he had to hunt down…and kill his own son.

Tifa had been his victim unprovoked.

Vincent reach out with his human hand and traces the long scar along her abdomen to her hip.

Hojo and Lucrecia ruined him, in-utero.

He'd never had a chance and should never have been.

Vincent was strengthened by her actions of her talking to him right after he'd emerge from the coffin with this plan in motion. She had genuinely been interested in him, not treating him as an oddity. In time, she shared her own personal experience with him and when she was giving up thinking that he was not listening because he'd not responded any of the times she spoke, he had moved with his unnatural speed, grabbing her wrist gently with his clawed hand purposefully to see if she would shy away from him. . .she didn't. She never did when he transformed actually, accepting that it was just part of him as well.

It made him think. Lucrecia supposedly burdened both Chaos and himself to save him from certain death but quickly ran away and encased herself in Mako for the sins she had committed to him and their child.

Tifa never ran from him. He just knew that he'd need someone to pull this off as well. He didn't know if they could remain together after the battle, regardless of the outcome, but he knew he the need now for her and her love.

He rolled over onto her slightly to keep her warm and kissed her, wrapping a discarded sleeping blanket onto them as he pulled her onto his chest after flipping over and they slept.

He knew that though he was physically strong, his heart and soul would need her and will would need his new allies now; he need help putting Sephiroth to rest.


End file.
